1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to fiber optic networks and more particularly to equipment housings for use within fiber optic networks.
2. Technical Background
Within a fiber optic network, various upstream or input fibers carry optical signals including data to be delivered to multiple downstream users or customers. In some fiber optic networks, a splitting device in a splitter module receives an input optical fiber from a service provider and splits the optical signal carried by the input optical fiber into a plurality of optical signals carried by respective output optical fibers that each distributes to the appropriate subscriber or downstream user. A fiber distribution hub or cabinet provides the housing and support for the splitter modules, the input fibers, the output fibers, the splicing hardware, etc. that operates to delivering data service to the network of an end user.